


Immortal Nymph

by VivDaKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, One Shot, Perzoe, Tartatarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivDaKing/pseuds/VivDaKing
Summary: Zoë stared into the his eyes they were sea green but they were cold as frostbite piercing her soul. They eyes are windows to the soul they say, it could not be more true for Percy Jackson. Zoë had looked through the window and entered a rabbit hole she could never escape. Rehash of original plot line with some changes to fit Perzoë. One shot. COMPLETE. xPosted from FFN.net.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade
Kudos: 16





	Immortal Nymph

Zoë was having a bad day, first, they had to find 2 demigods instead of hunting for a beast like they usually did. But when she thought they might have found a beast that they could hunt for when she saw a Manticore they had the displeasure of seeing a boy.

Now because of that boy, a perfectly honorable girl

had jumped off a cliff with a manticore. They had to camp with that boy until tomorrow when they would all go to Camp Half-Blood where they would stay with boys until her Mistress would come back from her hunt.

She walked briskly towards the boy's camp, she could him from halfway across the clearing, sitting next to a small fire, and seemed to reflect off the blade brighter that it should have been. She marched closest to the boy and when her gaze landed on the glowing blade, she gasped. Flashes of memories from thousands of years ago pierced her mind.

Zoë shook her head, trying to shake out the memories out of her mind. NOw was not the time to dwell on past regrets.

"Boy, Lady Artemis has instructed me to bring you to her tent." She said in her cold voice reserved for boys and boys only. He turned to look at her, she had heard a mortal saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' and this saying could not have been truer than this boy. They were sea green but they were cold as though a frostbite was piercing her soul.

Ignoring the shiver that had gone up her spine, she turned around and walked back to Lady Artemis's tent.

* * *

5 shal go west to the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in the land without rain

Campers and hunters combine prevail

Titans curse must one withstand

One perish by a parents hand

Zoë knew that the fates had screwed her over, they had decided that she had lived long enough and now they were ready to cut her string. She knew that she had a hard facade on her face right now, a cold indifference to the prophecy. She knew that she could not let the others know that she was to be the one to be killed by her father.

She had to stay strong for her sisters sake for Bianca's sake as well. She had to leave the big house before she broke down, she could now leave the others see her weak.

She was lost in thought and her feet carried her to a cliff that she had found in camp alf blood a few decades, it was a beautiful sight, a view of the moon reflecting off of the sea.

Her train of thought was broken by a bush rustling, the same one from where she came to spot from. She quickly wiped the single tear from her face and notched her bow and drew it.

Out of the bushes cam that boy, with raven black hair and sea green eyes, she could recognise anywhere.

`you have found this place as well?' he said gesturing to the enclave in the cliff she was sitting in. 'it's a nice place to think'

It was as if he saw her drawn arrow for the first time, he stiffened up.

'I'll leave.' he turned around moving back towards the bush.

'Wait!' she blurted out before she knew what she was doing.

The boy turned around looking uncertain, Zoë sighed. She plopped down on the enclave and patted the seat beside her.

* * *

Zoë drifted out of her sleep into consciousness, she tried to snuggle into the warm pillow that she was sleeping on.

Wait… what was that thudding sound that sounded surprisingly like a heartbeat. She cracked her eyes open just a bit and she was confronted by a bright orange t shirt. Zoë was about to whip out her knife but the memories of last night hit her with the force of a charging hellhound.

Zoë blushed crimson red, Never in her thousand years of life had she felt like this. She shook her head, she needed to get such thoughts out of her hed, a cold shower would do.

* * *

Zoë did not like the fact that she and Percy had to hide their friendship from their questmates. Bianca was not stupid and would question the hunters oath if she found out about her friendship with Percy. Thalia on the other hand would never let her live in peace if she figured out she had talked to Percy without trying to kill him. And she did not need her nagging as she lived out her last days in the mortal plane.

Every time she thought of the quest, a hollow sunken feeling in her chest. She would have to die, die at the hands of her father, she would have to leave the hunt behind in favour of an eternal afterlife and she didn't know if she could survive it without her hunters.

These were some of the thoughts that were running through her head as she sat in a car in the Sun-West Rails.

She must have drifted off because she saw Lady Artemis in her 16 year old form holding up a funnel cloud. She looked up at Zoë and gave a smile that more closely resembled a grimace,

'I approve and I give you permission to do what you most desire. You have served me most well Zoë Nightshade.', she said and went back looking towards the ground.

Zoë was suddenly jerked awake, she blushed as the image of a small baby with green eyes flashed in her mind, but she shover it out of her mind. That was probably not what Lady Artemis meant. She would stick to getting a slice of chocolate cheesecake. Yes, that was what Lady Artemis meant.

* * *

Ares had come in his limo and had pulled Percy and Zoë into the car. There was a very beautiful woman sitting polishing her nails.

"Lady Aphrodite.",Zoë asked in a cold voice.

She looked up and sighed and pointed towards percy

"You, are hopelessly in love with her,'' she said pointing at Zoë.

"And you ,Zoë, are hopelessly in love with him." she said pointing ant Percy.

"I can't even influence your love life, you know." Aphrodite said with a pout.

'I will not try to influence something as strong as this' she said with another sigh.

'If either of you mess this up don't curse my name, got it?', Aphrodite started inspecting at her perfectly manicured nails again.

The door opened and the 2 blushing questers were dragged out.

* * *

Going through the junkyard was a bad idea and Zoë knew it. Talos, or a version of Talos tried to kill all of them but Bianca had intervene destroying the giant automaton. Thalia had gotten the truck and they were about to escape but it was too late, It was only the 4 of them now. Zoë had tried to comfort a distraught percy.

'But I could have done something-', Zoë stopped him with a kiss, which turned into a heated makeout session on the back of a speeding pickup truck.

Thalia looked out of the rearview mirror to check for any giant automatos but all she could see was a couple Trying to suck each other's face out, they both had some explaining to do.

* * *

They had climbed Zoë knew she was about to die. She was going to confront landon and she knew that she might not make it back again. Zoë gave percy a long kiss,

'Landon! Wake'. She would have to distract landon while others saved lady Artemis.

She hoped that her questmates would survive to rescue lady artemis.

* * *

Zoë had been thrown against a boulder, blinding pain erupted off her abdomen. She knew she had been hit with a fatal blow, even immortality could not save her now. There was a roar of anguish and she could hear blades crashing with more vigour. she could hear her name being shouted across the battlefield. She regained her consciousness again as Lady artemis was standing above her.

'I could not have chosen some better for you Zoë. I had wished that you could have been as happy as the past few days for a long time Zoë' she said through sobs.

But before lady artemis could continue Percy kneeled down beside her looking distraught and crazed.

"Someone! Ambrosia, Nectar, come on, something please…", Zoë felt tears on her clothes.

"Don't cry, please", Zoë finished with a wet cough and spit out blood.

"Percy, i'm proud you wield Anaklusmos" Zoë said in a soft voice.

Percy's eyes went wide,"Anaklusmos was your immortal essence" he whispered.

' I, Perseus Jackson, relinquish my hold on my faithful weapon. Return to your first and only master..'

There was a flash of golden sparks and a sea green orb floated towards her, it entered her chest and the feeling of warmth filled her.

"Kiss me." was all she could whisper, hew vision was swimming, her consciousness was close to fading, the pain in her abdomen was literally killing her. She felt a pair of familiar lips on hers and she felt like she was falling backwards and it went black.

* * *

Percy saw Zoë burst into silver dust and seep down into the ground, He felt numb inside. He knew it was his fault, he could have been faster or stronger. He knew she was immortal, that she would come back but losing her was heartbreaking. It was something he would never want to go through again.

They all reached olympus and Thalia had joined the hunt and had become the letunent. Percy was allout to live as the reward for the quest.

'So, you and Zoë. Huh?' he heard a familiar voice say as the source sat beside him.

Before percy could answer the voice spoke again.

'Should have guessed, sometimes i wonder when I can get a girl like that for myself.' Annabeth said quietly, as she looked at Percy's tear filled face.

Percy sniffled, " I'm glad we share common interests, Annabeth, " he said and made a sound between a sob and a chuckle.

Anabeth hit his arms lightly and smiled "sometimes, you are too blunt seaweed brain"

* * *

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow, 19 automatos. This was a new record, he could take a cold shower to celebrate. Percy had started training hard after the quest to save Lady Artemis. Percy knew if he was stronger he could have saved Zoë, he refused to feel weak like he had then again.

Percy had found a spot in the forest which could only be found after a swim through an underwater cave, He used this spot to improve his water powers. He realised he could use water particles in the air to sense which objects were where He could also control gel like substances which had enough water concentration.

He could also sense monsters and humans when they came near him, he realised this when instead of feeling an outline of a person he felt the person itself, at first he had been terrified of this power, he could hear their heartbeats every fluid in their body could be in his control.

But he could not be weak again, he had to be strong for his and everyone's sake.

He found that he could freeze water to make weapons, this would come in handy one day .

But most of his training had gone into sword fighting, ever since he had given back Zoë he could not find a sword that felt right in his hand, the closest he came was an ice remake of anaklusmos. But soon his father Poseidon gave him a sword that had the essence of a blessed sea flower.

He had soon become one of the best sword fighters to have ever set foot in camp halfblood, quickly defeating Quintus and any other demigod that had dared challenge him.

The battle of the Labyrinth had dealt some heavy damage to Camp Halfblood but percy had fought fiercely beside Nico. Anyone who glanced at Percy stopped and watched in awe as he tore through monsters like a hot knife through butter. Some demigods swore that some monsters died before Percy had even touched them with his Sword, Nightshade.

He had come up with a technique of adding ice to the edge of his blade to make the sharp blade sharper and changing the ice position subconsciously to change the balance, letting him quickly change his style from defence to offence.

The Demigods watched in surprise as Percy battled Kampe, they way percy did not even falter when kampe's scimitars struck nightshade. Percy went into offence keeping kampe occupied while he slowly frose the brain of the monster, Percy landed a blow on Kampe's shoulder. It was not a killing blow, but the monster disintegrated into golden dust. The reason of death hidden to only him and his father.

The gods watched in surprise as a demigod killed one of the most feared monsters after Typhon by himself. Poseidon smiled, his face shone with pride as he realised the secret. His son had finally understood the true power of water.

* * *

Percy glared into the golden eyes of Kronos, those golden eyes were glaring into the screen that showed Typhon being dragged into the sea. Percy felt the blood of luke's body move around faster, he was nervous or angry and Percy believed it to be the was ready as he felt Lukes muscle tense, he blocked the first swipe at his neck. What soon followed would be a battle that everyone that was present watched in awe.

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes as the titan lord and her best friend traded blows. Percy had not been in the defensive for long. They both traded blows, each not getting the upper hand. Annabeth knew she had to interfere or percy would tier before long. She got up, her dagger in one had as she tried to join the Battle. Kronos hit her with the blunt end of his scythe knocking her out.

Kronos soon found his in the hands of his enemy at the moment Kronos had hesitated form hitting Annabeth.

"You promised her Castellan! " Percy roared.

"You promised to be there for her!" he spat.

The golden eyes flickered to light blue

"Left armpit" was all luke could croak out Before kronos could take control and swat the blade out of Percy's hand.

Percy knew what this ment, he focused on the vapour around Lukes body and coundensed it under the chink in HIs aromut near the left armpit. He froze the water as kronos scrambled for his Scythe.

Kronos froze froze in place,

"Goodbye, grandfather,'' were the last words he heard before he felt something cold enter his left armpit.

* * *

Lupa sniffed the demigod in front of her, he smelt of the son of neptune, Perseus Jackson. The power he radiated was similar to that of a very powerful minor god. She felt the demigod stiffen and he pounced at her with speeds that only the most battle hardened soldier could achieve.

The only thing that had saved her from being chopped meat was her godly reflexes. She growled and bared her teeth in dominance but to her surprise the pup did not falter.

"Who are you, what are you and what am I doing here?" he said like he knew she could understand.

He frowned, " who am I? Whos Zoë? Where is Zoë?"Lupa could not help but let loose a cold chuckle,"You Perseus Jackson, are here to show me you are worthy of surviving. You, Demigod, are here to train of the roman ways. If you are deemed worthy, I will help you seek Zoë Nightshade"

* * *

The romans stared in shock as a demigod made quick work of the gorgons, he hadn't even moved his legs the whole time. The water seemed to move to his will, a water chair was seating a rather ugly hippy lady while more water washed away the golden dust of monsters. He turned around. You can reveal yourself milady, I felt your aura the moment I saw you.

The hippie lady smirked, she started glowing gold and everybody averted their eyes. After a bright flash a regal looking woman in a golden Stola, Lady Juno stood in front of them. The Romans all bowed in a show of respect but the demigod in front of them did not.

"I expected nothing less from my champion", she said her face betraying no emotion. The roman's jaws hit the floor.

* * *

The son of Neptune duled a centurions from each cohort, it was like he was toying with them. Ivor, the son of Mars was one of their best swordsmen and Percy disarmed him within seconds.

Soon the only person left for him to duel was the predator herself, Reyna walked regaly down towards the arena, a bit weary of the son of poseidon.

The duel lasted for about ten minutes, both Reyna and Percy moved faster than most eyes could. Each strike reverberated across the arena, they both dodged, parried, slashed and hacked at each other. Reyna started glowing bright purple, the daughter of bellona started moving faster than before and cracks began forming where she stepped, reyna gained the upper hand and started relentlessly attacking percy, trying to overwhelm him into slipping his defense.

Percy smirked, this was the best fight he had gotten since lupa, on instinct, he sent a tremor through the ground and coated his blade with water. The tremor distracted reyna enough to hesitate for a moment, the moment was enough for percy to start his counter attack.

Soon all reyna could do was use her blade as a shield and parry every blow that Percy delt, he moved fast and faked a strike towards her left, she overextended her swords towards her left and at that moment she knew she had been baited. She felt her sword fly out of her hand and a cold blade at her neck.

Percy reverted his sword back into its pen form and wiped a trickel of step from his brow,"Good match there Preator" he said with a smile. Reyna knew they had found a worthy roman for their ranks.

* * *

The war games had just finished and before the legionnaires could return to the dining hall a bright golden light flared behind them. They all turned around and bowed to the god of war. "Ares," a voice snarled from across the arena. The Romans stiffened, the son of Neptune was a dead man walking. "What do you want." Percy said in a cold voice.

Mars's head snapped toward the direction from where his greek name was called. There stood a glowing son of Poseidon, his eyes sent chills down the Roman gods spine. They were poisonous green.

Mars knew every god felt a powerful deity appear in Camp Jupiter, but it was this demigod who radiated enough power to be a minor god.

Percy felt rage just by looking at the pitiful god, he knew that his immortal was in some way, responsible for Zoë and how she was missing. Mars started laughing, "Perseus jackson, that's why I felt an uncontrollable urge to punch you to death. Ares may not , but I like you kid."

Percy growled

* * *

The battle against Alcyoneus was finished quickly as Percy summoned A tornado of ice surrounded Percy as he jumped into battle, he tore through each and every monster that dared to attack him like their existence personally offended him. As a surprise to everyone Percy shot up into the sky, much like jason did. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" he roared, thunder clashed above and a bolt of lightning slammed down into Percy.

The sky exploded with deadly lights as electrically charged ice blades and started raining down onto the monsters, killing over a fourth of them in a couple of seconds. Down on the ground Frank Zhang led the first and fifth cohort into the fight with the remaining monsters.

Percy turned towards the one sided battle against Polybotes. Reyna was being swatted away from an enraged Polybotes like a fly. Percy shot towards them and combined with his strength and speed he punched Polybotes in the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

Polybotes roared and stood up, intent on smashing his newest challenger to bits when he felt his legs freeze in place. He looked at the son of Poseidon who gave him cold smile and ripped Terminus from the ground and threw it directly into his face.

Percy gave reyna a slightly warmer smile and fell face first, onto the golden monster dust from Polybotes.

* * *

All Zoë could see was darkness and suddenly she heard a pop and she appeared in a warm cozy looking office

"Calm down child, I will explain.", a sudden voice said, startling Zoë.

A woman, looking like the stereotypical assistant pointed towards a comfortable looking chair. Zoë sat down and took a cookie out of the plate that had just appeared.

"This is your first death Zoë nightshade, it is my duty to explain what happens" The woman said.

"After I finish explaining you will appear in Tartarus. This is where almost all immortals come after their deaths or temporary incapacitation. When Lady Cosmos or Lady Chaos decides it is time for you to enter the realm of the faded, you will appear hear one last time before meeting your lost loved ones." The Assistant said in a lecturing voice.

"What do you mean-" Zoë tried to asked but was cut off.

"I hope we don't have to meet again Zoë Nightshade, may your essence thrive for eons beyond…"

And all Zoë knew was black.

* * *

Percy had gotten used to the idea of falling, he had been falling for a long time now, He had lost all sense of time, it would have been 10 minutes or 10 days. The only thing that kept him with the slightest bit of comfort was the fact that no one other than him were on their highway to hell.

As he was falling he could feel the amount of moisture in the air moisture in the air rise but it wasn't water, it was blood. The air in hell was filled with blood instead of water.

Percy condensed the blood in the air to let him down to the ground as slowly as he could manage. Blood was harder to control than water so all he could do was to dampen the deadly fall.

He landed with a crunch and pain shot up his right hand, this would surely be an exploitable weakness in his defences. Tartarus was an unforgiving place, survival was possible to only the most powerful.

He heard scraping noises, they were soon accompanied by wailing and cursing. Percy stretched his senses only to find an 8 legged figure moving towards him at speeds he did not know were possible. Percy only had time to dodge while a mass of black.

The next few moments were a blur for Percy, he had been caught by surprise and the fact that he was in Tartarus meant his powers were being leeched off him. Percy could only dodge while he focused on creating a blood replica of Nightshade.

"Die sea scum!", Arachne screeched before charging at percy again.

This time Nightshade pierced the body of arachne and she dissolved into golden dust. Percy fell backwards and off a cliff from the force of the charge, percy felt a rapidly river of liquid substance.

There was a splash and percy felt numb, his whole body felt numb. This was no ordinary water and percy knew that, he could not breathe and all he could do was try to swim upwards. The strange liquid had started making his skin burn and the pain in his left arm increased, it was like the liquid was healing him and burning him at the same time. The massive cut on his broken arm had let a lot of the burning liquid into his body. It felt like every vein and artery in his body on fire, it probably was.

Percy tried to ignore this feeling and struggled to swim upwards, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The Pain of his arm and the feeling of being cooked alive from inside to out overwhelmed him, struggling was futile and he soon embraced the darkness.

* * *

Percy jackson woke up in a cobblestone room, it was dark and damp with a single ball of flame in the middle. He could not see much other than the fact that he could feel the water around him. His senses told him he was current submerged in water which had been mixed in with godly energy.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of Titans and Giants. You have Entered my relm." A voice boomed, it was powerful, demanding respect and obedience. The man sitting on a glowing orang throne was a reflection of his voice, His strong build and king-like posture demanded respect.

"Where am I?" He said, confused but his question was ignored.

"My waters have mixed with your blood, child. You are one with my river, let us see if you are worthy of this honour ." the man said and charged.

The following battle was short but intense, both of them moving at unimaginable speeds, Percy fought with speed he did not know he could move at, he used moves he did not know. The duel was very one sided, with the primordial god having eons of more experience but Percy managed to land a hit, platinum ichor leaked out of the gash in his arm. The primordial disarmed percy with a flick of his sword and flashed back to his throne.

"You have proven yourself worthy of my attention god spawn, nobody has managed to land a hit on me since….my wife. You are not as insignificant as the rest of your kin, you can now instantly heal yourself and others, you can now breath the air in tartarus and you can control fire" He said with a flourish.

"What-?" Percy was cut off again.

"I will send you to the shore again, you will find something precious where you land. I am not allowed to say anything more. Goodbye Perseus Achilles Jackson." and all percy saw was dark.

* * *

Percy woke up next to the flame river, he did not feel groggy or tired, he felt like he could fight a titan and win. New information invaded his mind, techniques of sword fighting he never knew were now part of his battle repository. The air around him no longer felt like poison and he could feel the fire of the river better than he ever did before.

He knew that his scent was stronger than ever before and he had to keep going but before he could start moving towards downstream the grown in front of him started glowing golden. A lithe form appeared in front of him, onyx eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Percy, is that you?" Zoë arked in a soft voice.

"Zoë.." he said quietly and lunged.

A roar of triumph echoed through the canyon, shaking the very ground and making it rain rocks.

"I have found you Demigod!" The voice of Porphyrion reverberated agan.

* * *

The clashing of swords sent shock waves in every direction. Percy and Polyboties were centered in a whirwind of blades, one armed with a sword blessed by a primordal and the other a giant with a trident which was as long as a bus was tall. Zoë was locked in combat with two titans, Oceaneus and Theoi.

Percy and zoë were being pushed back towards what could be only discribed as a black hole of darkness. The air around it seemed to pull at their veins, craving their lifeblood and their essence.

A roar of thriumph peirced both their minds and ears as Porphyrion set out a laughter full of glee. His Trident had peirced percys defence slicing into percy's leg mangeld and torn. Percy let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground, his arms circled around his leg clutching the broken limb.

Porphyrion Walked almost on top of Percy and stared down onto the demigod who he hated more than any being in his entire godly life.

"I have the pleasure of killing the mighty Perseus Jackson, oh how many would kill to be in my place" he said menacingly almost to himself.

He rubbed his hands comically, and then reached to pick the broken demigod but stopped when the boy lit on fire, he chuckeled again, it seemed he was being freid to death not that porphyrion minded, as long as the weapon remained, he could parade it to the rest of the scum.

Before he could react, a tornado of fire lanced ties towards the giants hand and grabbed it. The giant's expression turned into a look of surprise and then morphed into horror as the fire lanced him into the void of chaos.

The two titans hesitated, shifting their attentions to the flaming spectacle and Zoë with her millennial of experience swiftly chopped them to bits with her hunting knives. She kicked their remains into chaos and ran to where percy lay, a groaning and withering mess.

She rushed to him and knelt beside him, "The trident, energy against sea" he managed to get out between gasps.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Damasen wiped beads of sweat which formed at his brow and lent in to continue and patch up the mortally wounded demigod… wel he wasnt really a demigod, demigods didnt have bronze blood as fas as he was concerned.

Iapetus along with his niece Zoë Nightshade had appeared on his swamp and along with them was a deity who turned out to be the all famous Perseus Jackson. The amount of monsters who were whining about this perticular demigod was incredible.

That herb into the nerve endings… the powdered nails of Saracen into the area around and the bone of a hell-hound into his left nostril and there. The boy would make a full recovery.

Percy groaned, his head felt like it was being cleaved in half by a minataur and his leg felt like Mrs. O'leary's chew toy.

The events of the previous day hit him and shot up, trying to grab his sword, all he managed to do was get tangled up a leathery blanket and fall face first into a smooth stone tile.

"Stop that, i dont want to treat you again," a gravely voice ground out behind him and he felt a massive hand push him back onto his bed.

He scrambled back till his back when he saw the scaly legs of giants.

"Stop, will you, if the hell hound bone falls out of your nose you will pass out again and i don't was to explain why that happened to your girlfriend." the giant said.

"yes, Zoë nightshade is alive, No she is not here, She has gone to hunt some food, NO i will not kill you and yes, there is a hellhound bone in your nose." The giant replies, seemingly answering all the questions which were swimming around in Percy's head.

"how did you-" Percy was about to ask but was cut off by the rattling of what sounded like bones in the distance and a very worried Zoë rushed in holing a leather sack which was dripping with blood.

As soon has her eyes flicked over to percy she dropped what she was holding and flung herself onto percy.

percy bit back a grunt as she landed on him and kissed back, enthusiastically replying her passionate attempts to kiss him.

The stopped when they heard a loud cough, "My eyes, My poor innocent soul has been scarred," The giant cried, clutching his eyes and falling to the ground dramatically and clawed at his eyes again.

"Shut it, " Zoë said, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink The giant stopped and pushed himself up,

"Too dramatic eh? Well, i should have fallen with a tough less grace, i guess, I haven't had constructive criticism on my acting skills in millennia mind you." The giant said with a chuckel and rubbed his hands free of any dust.

"Ok, I have seen some weird things but this?" He said pointing at the giant and Zoë. "Can somebody please explain"

Just then another figutre walked into the room, Silver haired and scarred.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, i see you have awoken, Mind using some of that water power of yours? I haven had a drink of water since i was bob and Thrown into lethe two years ago." Iapetus asked, Leaning agains the wall, a single eyeborw raised.

"Ok… what the fuck?" was the only response that Iapetus got from the son of Poseidon.

* * *

An unhinged laugher erupted from Iapetus as he tore two monsters apart. percy who was covering his back, poked iaptus in his side.

"enough theatrics, " percy hissed.

He Slashed his sword at a hellhound and stabbed a dracene who both were transported into the planes of tartares to reform again.

A sudden blinding flash of light and a roar which wounded like a troll laughing and Percy saw two angry titans charge at him.

"You take that torch and ill take the troll" Iapetus said. "I wall grant him a glorious death" he shouted charging at his brother.

Hyperion Was bounding towards Percy, every step shaking the ground beneath Percy feet. Percy smirked, Just as the fiery titan was about to slam into Percy he jumped, flying into the air.

The titan anticipated this and jumped up with him, But where Hyperion was of fire, Percy was of water. He could sense any water sourced wherever it many be. He punched the god, using the moisture in the air to increase the strength of them punch, sending him rocketing towards the ground.

When he hit the ground, the skin of tartarus cracked revealing a small stream of fast flowing black water.

When hyperion scrambled up to face the insolent demigod again. He was met with a hurricane of pure pitch black. And the only thing inside it was a two glowing green eyes.

He turned back to run but he was frozen. His body wouldn't obey his command. He felt the impact of many thousands of needles hit him, They ripped him and his essence apart, the last thing he thought was a small sliver of fear for his mother. She was going to have to face this monster.

Percy let the icicles fall to the ground where they melted into the ground once more.

"-and you call me dramatic." Damasens said accusingly.

"I know you could have just frozen the blood in him and let him die like that, And here comes Zoë" Damasen said and turned to look at him.

"The The mosnters are killed, all we have to do is get to the doors-" Her voice faded along with any color in her face.

"Ah, the scum i was looking for. " A voice reverberated around him, he turned to stare strainght into a man who was dhe defenition of terror.

He was twelve feet tall, his body made of purple muscle-no skin- and exposed veins pulsing everywhere. And that wasnt even the worst bit. HIs face was nothing, It was a void of twisting black which seemed to pull everyting into it. Existance itself was twisted, dragged into the abyss.

"Be honored, even the Olympians are not worthy of my corporal presence. YOu will die at my blade. " A rich, cultured voice said and the words carried an undertone of misery and a terribleness that couldn't be out into words.

Percy almost wanted to fall to his knees bad crawl away cringing, but his honed instincts make him throuw up a sheild of ice shards and he created a hurricane inside, hopefully shredding the form of Tartarus to shreds.

"Percy, Zoë, get out of tartarus, Iaptus go and help them, ill hold back my father as long as i can. Run!" Damasen almost roared.

The nest fer moments were a blur. Iapetus had practically thrown them towards the doors of death and shoved them inside. And through the closing they could see Tartarus breaking free of the small shield Percy had put up. He had been attacked by Damasen and then the doors had slammed shut.

"The stars, remember the Stars" Iaptus had shouted at them before the doors had shut down and it was still ringing in his ears. He would never see the two again, he never got to say goodbye to the two who had helped them both, he would be forever grateful.

* * *

Percy eyes roamed the battle field. Though there were losses Percy could feel the happiness and the relief from all of the surviving capers. It was a sot of relief which was almost tangible in the air, a sort of lightness which only came after the release from a burden so large.

The seven had been relieved of the prophecy. Himself, Leo, Jason, and Piper had taken care of the primordial. They dragged Gaea into the air and piper had managed to force her into a temporary slumber using her charm speak. Together with Leo, Percy had burnt the corporal body of the goddess which hopefully shredded her conscience and stay asleep for another couple of noes.

Percy suddenly felt felt a presence next to him and he tuned to look at Zoe, while her clothes were torn and she was bleeding her blueish ichor all over her clothes, she was still the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

"We made it Percy, the prophecy are over, we can finally live free again." she said quietly.

"I'm just happy to be with here you, alive, and safe from any more crazy deities trying trying to overthrow the gods." Percy replied with a small smile. She punched at his side, Hard.

"What did you do that for?" Percy asked with a grunt.

"For making me leave the hunt." She said and turned to face him. Percy was about to say something when Zoë grabbed the coller of his tshirt and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.

"And that, is for giving me a good reason to leave. " She said staring into his eyes.

"As long as we are together, Everything will be better." Percy muttered and drew her into a hung. Because it would be, The second war was over and they could live the rest of their life in peace.

Percy let out a breath and smiled. If this was what normal was like, he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the longest single thing that i have ever written. It is heavily inspired by another fic, "Be carefulwhat you wish for" (On FFN.net ) It was suppose to be a short one shot About Perzoë but it spiralled out of control**. **
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed and do comment if you think there could be something done to make the story better. 
> 
> I love reading your reviews so yeah, please leave some.
> 
> #


End file.
